


The Future is in the Sauce

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween pt2 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Curses, Demons, M/M, Magic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: "The number you called is not available, please leave a short message with the name and number and owner will get back to you.""Hey hey hey, Akaashi! So, I was making food, the sauce did the thing and it shaped into some sort of ancient alphabet and how do I send a demon back to its realm, and also he ate half of my fridge's content."





	The Future is in the Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



Bokuto sat at his kitchen table, listening to the microwave slowly nuke his leftovers.  There was no other noise in the apartment. The silence felt like an oppressive weight on Bokuto’s chest.  He had always been around noise, as a kid with three siblings he was used to the chaotic energy that brought with it.  When he had moved out of his parents house he had moved in with roommates. There was always some sort of background noise, even in the dead of night there had been snoring, the creak of an old bedframe, someone shuffling around, or something.

 

Bokuto had never handled silence well, it seemed to multiple now.  It had a weight to it that it never had before.

 

A curse had hit Bokuto while he had been protecting his old partner, Kuroo.  He didn’t regret doing it, if the curse had hit Kuroo in the stomach where it had been aimed instead of Bokuto’s leg, it would have killed Kuroo within an hour.  It would have been a slow, excruciatingly painful hour as his organs turned to stone and stopped working one by one until his body finally gave out. Bokuto had convinced everyone that the curse had missed him.  He told them to continue working, that he just needed a vacation.

 

Bokuto didn’t want them to exhaust themselves looking for a cure he knew didn’t exist.  He didn’t want them to watch him be slowly consumed by the curse that had already turned his left calf and part of his knee to stone.

 

The beeping of the microwave snapped Bokuto out of his thoughts.  He reached over to grab the leftovers out of the microwave. The smallness of the apartment had bothered him at first but with walking becoming increasingly difficult, not to mention painful, he had grown thankful it was tiny.

 

Bokuto stirred the leftovers with his chopsticks, watched the steam rise and twist into the air.  Now that the microwave had stopped all he could hear was the ticking of the clock that hung on the wall.  Sometimes he swore he could hear voices or someone walking in his bedroom, but he had finally convinced himself that it was just wishful thinking.  Or his neighbors.

 

The way the noodles floated amongst the sauce looked like writing.  Bokuto felt himself smile as he thought of his younger siblings, trying to make spells that gave a glimpse of their future out of their food.  He turned his head to try and see if there was anything written in his food. He had trained his entire life to deal with curses, it was why he knew there was no cure for the one he had now.  It had been Akaashi who was proficient in languages, Bokuto just barely managed to scrape by in his classes.

 

“Sa-” Bokuto worked it out, his own voice nearly making him jump in the quiet of the room.  “Sa’w’ra-” It felt like even the clock had grown silent, as if everyone was holding their breath and listening.  He knew it was only his imagination, no one was in the room with him. He had been alone this last week, watching his leg turn slowly to stone and knowing he had a month, perhaps a month and half before it started shutting down his organs.

 

Bokuto’s younger siblings believed that if there was a word found in their food it gave a glimpse into their future.  Bokuto had been too old to believe that his sauce and noodles held a hint at his future but he was alone now and trying to read it while he waited for it to cool down enough to eat safely brought him comfort.

 

“Sawa-” Bokuto tried again, head tilting the other way.  “Sawamura?” He asked before grinning to himself. “Sawamura, huh?   _Tasukete, Sawamura._ ”  Bokuto mumbled, feeling his spirit drop.  He felt cold all over and-

 

Bokuto’s breath stuttered out, the air around him felt heavy and he had just enough time to flip the table over and dive behind it before pure power slammed into his kitchen, tossing him and the table clear across the room and into the connected living room.  Bokuto’s head felt too light and he acknowledged he was going to pass out right before he did.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


Bokuto huddled behind his couch, his phone pressed against his ear as he listened to the ringing on the other end and the padding of soft footsteps coming from his kitchen.  The answering machine picked up, repeating the number Bokuto had called without any personalization from the owner of said phone number. Which was just like Akaashi but that mattered very little right now.

 

“Hey hey hey Akaashi.”  Bokuto started off in his best attempt at a whisper, straining to hear if those footsteps started to come closer to him.  They didn’t, but he did hear the curious sound of his fridge opening and banging off the wall next to it. Bokuto hadn’t really broken himself of that habit, the refridgerator was old and if he opened it with his usual gusto it slammed into the wall where the paint had already chipped off.  “It’s me, I mean it’s Bokuto. How are you? Good? Great. So, I was making food, the sauce did the thing and it shaped into some sort of ancient alphabet and-” Bokuto edged around his couch, ignoring how he had to drag his cursed leg behind him.

 

Usually he had a good view of his kitchen from his living room.  The apartment he was renting was small, but the opened refrigerator door blocked his view of the creature that was currently-

 

What was it doing?

 

Bokuto scooted closer, hiding behind the upturned table.  It smelled like burning plastic and most of that came from the badly burned, and slightly melted kitchen table.  It was just one of those cheap, plastic folding ones so he wasn’t too worried about that. The large scorchmark dead center of his kitchen would come out of his deposit but then again he only had a month left to live so what did he care?

 

“How do I send a demon back to it’s realm?”  Bokuto asked as quietly as he could as he pressed himself against the wall and peered into the kitchen, finally getting his first good look at the demon he had accidentally summoned.

 

Akaashi was going to be so mad and Kuroo would most likely do his ugly hyena laugh.  No doubt Konoha and Komi and the others would pass around money like they had bet on this exact situation happening.  But honestly, Bokuto might not know much about summoning otherworldly creatures but he knew it needed more than a single word.  This couldn’t be his fault.

 

Yet there was a demon going through Bokuto’s fridge, half a rotisserie chicken already devoured and a rib bone sticking out of its mouth.  He wasn’t at all what Bokuto had expected when he realized he had accidentally summoned a demon. He had met a summoned demon before. It was about the size of an eight year old with a pot belly, skinny stick limbs, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and a penchant for eating anything smaller than it was.

 

This demon seemed to be most human in form with broad shoulders, actually he seemed to be broad all the way around.  Solid with muscle and no fat to be seen, despite the way he was devouring the contents of Bokuto’s fridge. He had short cropped hair, which meant the two sets of horns were plenty visible.  They looked liked cool magma, the outside pitch black with veins of orange and yellow running through them. Both his hands and feet were covered in inky blackness that spread up, fading into a dark tan and smooth skin.

 

Were demons meant to be attractive?  Bokuto didn’t know, he thought he might have a concussion.  He had forgotten that he was leaving a message for Akaashi for a moment.

 

“And also, he ate half of my fridge’s content.”  Bokuto said, forgetting his need to be quiet until dark eyes snapped in his direction and he was flailing backwards, his bad leg refusing to be any help to him.  He prepared to hit the floor once again and squeezed his eyes shut, heard the crack of his phone meeting its doom on the hardwood floor and knew his head was going to meet the same fate.

 

But that never happened and Bokuto peeked his eyes open to stare into dark brown ones surrounded by black.  The demonic eyes, the horns, the sharp tipped fingers he could feel holding the back of his head, and the mouth full of sharpened teeth should have really frightened Bokuto off.  But the knowledge that he was cursed and already dying gave him a blase attitude because he could only find beauty from the creature in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more to this story coming because I got super excited to write this and I have a lot more ideas!


End file.
